prowrestlingfandomcom_de-20200215-history
One Man Gang
|image= |names=Crusher Broomfield Panama Gang One Man Gang Akeem |height= 1,98 m / angekündigt als 2,06 m |weight= 207 kg |birth_date = 12. Februar 1960 |death_date = |birth_place = Spartanburg South Carolina |resides = Baton Rouge; Louisiana |billed= Halsted Street, Chicago (als One Man Gang) Deepest, darkest Africa (als Akeem) |debut=1977 |}} George Gray (* 12. Februar 1960 in Spartanburg, South Carolina) in ist ein amerikanischer Profiwrestler, der vor allem unter den Namen One Man Gang und Akeem bekannt wurde. Er trat während seiner Karriere in allen großen amerikanischen Wrestlingorganisationen auf. Karriere Anfänge Gray begann seine Wrestlingkarriere bereits 1977 im relativ jungen Alter von 17 Jahren. Er trat in den unabhängigen Ligen in der Region um Kentucky und Tennessee an. Seine ersten erwähnenswerten Erfolge verbuchte er bei International Championship Wrestling, einer Organisation, welche von Angelo Poffo, dem Vater von Randy Savage, betrieben wurde. Gray trat dort als Crusher Broomfield auf, dessen Vertrag laut Storyline von Randy Savage besessen wurde. Eine interessante Notiz am Rande ist, das Ron Garvin, der Savage den Vertrag durch ein Match abnahm, zu dieser Zeit One Man Gang genannt wurde. Regionale Promotions / One Man Gang Als er in die Mid South Region kam, machte man ihn zum Mitglied der Gruppierung Devastation Inc., welche von Skandor Akbar angeführt wurde. Sein Debüt gab er dort, als man ihn des Öfteren in laufende Matches eingreifen und den jeweiligen Face attackieren ließ. Kommentator war damals Jim Ross, welcher den hünenhaften Gray als One Man Gang bezeichnete. Diese Bezeichnung blieb haften und sollte Grays neuer Ringname werden. Er trat in der Folgezeit auch für World Class Championship Wrestling in Texas, sowie in Florida und sogar Japan an. Seine vorläufig letzten Auftritte in den regionalen Ligen machte er für die nun Universal Wrestling Federation heißende Mid South Region, wo er 1986 den UWF Heavyweight Titel erhielt. Er fehdete darum mit Jim Duggan, Terry Gordy und Ted DiBiase. Im Mai 1987 erhielt er dann ein Angebot von der World Wrestling Federation und gab seinen Titel nach 6 Monaten in einem Kampf an Big Bubba Rogers ab. World Wrestling Federation Am 12. Mai 1987 gab Gray als One Man Gang sein Debüt bei der WWF. Er bekam Slick als Manager und verbrachte die erste Zeit damit, Jobber in Squash - Matches zu besiegen. Im Zuge der gesundheitlichen Probleme des Altstars Superstar Billy Graham, wurde Gray derjenige, der in einer Storyline, diesen mit einem Big Splash in den Ruhestand schickte. Daraufhin trat er bei der ersten Survivor Series 1987 als Mitglied des Teams um Andre the Giant gegen das von Hulk Hogan an, in welchem sich auch Grahams neuer Schützling Don Muraco befand. Beim folgenden ersten Royal Rumble 1988, war er der vorletzte Mann im Ring, bevor er von Jim Duggan herausgeworfen wurde. Nachdem Andre the Giant den Titel von Hulk Hogan gewonnen hatte und ihn an Ted DiBiase weitergab, wurde der Titel vakant. Bei Wrestlemania 4 fand daher ein Titelturnier statt, an dem auch Gray teilnahm. Er besiegte in der ersten Runde Bam Bam Bigelow durch Auszählen, bekam ein Freilos für das Viertelfinale und wurde im Halbfinale gegen Randy Savage jedoch disqualifiziert. Danach ging es für ihn in die Midcard zurück und er hatte Fehden mit Bam Bam Bigelow, Koko B. Ware und Don Muraco. Akeem/The Twin Towers Im September 1988 veränderte man Grays Gimmick. Gray sollte laut Storyline nun plötzlich afrikanische Wurzeln haben und er nannte sich ab sofort Akeem the African Dream. Zudem bekam er nun mit The Big Boss Man einen Tag Team Partner und das Team The Twin Towers wurde gegründet. Es wurde eine Fehde mit dem neuen Tag Team The Mega Powers, bestehend aus Hulk Hogan und Randy Savage begonnen, wodurch Gray wieder in den Main Event kam. Bei der Survivor Series des Jahres unterlagen sie mit ihrem Team jedoch durch Disqualifikation. Obwohl das Team nie die World Tag Team Titel halten durfte, war es doch ein maßgeblicher Bestandteil der Storyline um die beginnende Fehde zwischen Hogan und Savage. Bei Wrestlemania 5 besiegte das Team die als The Rockers antretenden Shawn Michaels und Marty Jannetty. In der Folgezeit bereitete man einen Split des Teams vor, wobei Big Boss Man zum Face wurde. Das ehemalige Team trat bei Wrestlemania 6 gegeneinander an und Gray erlitt die Niederlage. Er blieb noch bis Oktober 1990 in der WWF, trat aber nur noch in belangloseren Kämpfen an. World Championship Wrestling 1991 kam Gray zur WCW, diesmal wieder als One Man Gang. Er wurde nun von Kevin Sullivan gemanagt und begann eine Fehde gegen den damaligen Neuling El Gigante. Das Ganze gipfelte in einem Match, in welchem der Verlierer die Organisation verlassen musste. Gray verlor und verließ WCW wieder. Doch 1995 kam er nochmals zurück und wurde Mitglied des Stables Dungeon of Doom. Er konnte Kensuke Sasaki den damaligen United States Champion Titel abnehmen, verlor ihn aber wieder an Konnan. Danach verließ er die WCW endgültig. Karriereende 1998 bestritt Gray nochmals ein nicht im TV ausgestrahltes Match für die World Wrestling Federation, wurde jedoch nicht weiter verpflichtet. Ebenfalls 1998 trat er bei November to Remember, dem damaligen Hauptevent der ECW an. Sein letzter Auftritt in der WWF war die Teilnahme and der Gimmick Battle Royal bei Wrestlemania 17. Nach dem Wrestling Gray arbeitet heute als Wärter im Todestrakt des Staatsgefängnisse von Louisiana. Gelegentlich tritt er in Independent Promotions nochmals als Wrestler an. 1999 hatte er einen Herzinfarkt und verlor seitdem einiges an Gewicht. Wrestling Fakten Manager :*Kevin Sullivan :*Slick :*Theodore Long :*Rockin' Robin :*Gary Hart :*Jimmy Hart :*Boogaloo Brown :*Jim Holliday :*Skandor Akbar :*Jim Cornette :*James J. Dillon :*Sir Oliver Humperdink Championships *'Championship Wrestling Florida' :*NWA Florida Brass Knuckles Championship (1 mal) :*NWA Florida United States Tag Team Championship (1 mal) - mit Ron Bass *'Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling' :*NWA Mid-Atlantic Tag Team Championship (1 mal) - mit Kelly Kiniski *'Universal Wrestling Federation' :*UWF Heavyweight Championship (1 mal) *'World Championship Wrestling' :*WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (1 mal) *'World Class Championship Wrestling' :*WCCW Six-Man Tag Team Championship (1 mal) - mit Killer Tim Brooks & Mark Lewin *'World Wrestling All-Stars' :*WWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 mal) *'World Wrestling Council' :*WWC Hardcore Championship (2 mal) *'Andere Titel' :*Superstars of Wrestling Australian Championship (2 mal) Gray, George Gray, George Gray, George Gray, George en:George Gray (wrestler)